Video conferencing is becoming more popular both at home and at work. Many users, however, may not wish to have their background in a shared work or home environment clearly visible to other participants. For example, the background may be messy, distracting include confidential information, and the like. While some video conferencing systems may use a background replacement (e.g. green screen/static background) or include a blurring capability, these methods may be difficult to implement (e.g., require a green screen) or may adversely impact a display of content in a scene (e.g., have significant image artifacts).